Unknown
by book-lover-2251
Summary: Many people probably wake up knowing where they are. Have you ever had that feeling where you're so confused about where you are, you can barely think? Well, thats how i felt when i woke up to see a boy- no man- staring at me. That wasn't the weirdest part though. The weird part was that the person, that man, had pointed ears. What have I gotten myself into?


**Hey guys, new story :) hope you guys like. **

**Here is the summary for those using their mobiles:**

Many people probably wake up knowing where they are. Have you ever had that feeling where you're so confused about where you are, you can barely think? Well, thats how i felt when i woke up to see a boy- no man- staring at me. That wasn't the weirdest part though. The weird part was that the person, that man, had pointed ears. What have i gotten myself into?

**Here it is!**

**Prolouge**

_"You see that girl, yeah her? She seems so invincible, right? But just touch her and she'll wince. She has secrets and trust no one. Shes the perfect example of betrayal. Cause everyone that she's trusted has betrayed her."_

"I dont understand why you continue to act like you care, brother!" I scream at my twin.

"Well I don't understand why you were even born! You're a useless sister! Even Smelly Gabe agrees! You never were and never have been wanted!" Percy says, curling his hands into fists.

"It's not like I actually wanted to be related to you! Why would I ever want to be related to such an ass?" I fist my hair, stopping myself from pulling out my sword and harming him.

'Unwanted, useless, unwanted, useless.' The words circle in my head. over and over and over until that is all I hear. I wake up, screaming. again. The room is dark, painted in blue and green, with seashells along the walls and a giant fountain in the middle of the room. A gift from Dad to Percy, my twin brother. You've probably heard of him, he's pretty famous. You know, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, saviour of camp half-blood and Olympus? Yeah, him. I know you probably don't recognize me. Many people don't. The only one who does? Nico. My cousin, who is like a little brother to me. He's a son of Hades, god of the underworld, and by far my favorite uncle. Just, dont let my dad's side of the family hear that. Hades has a reputation to hold.

I was born with a bad heart. So my uncles Hades and Zeus had to bring me up to their home, Olympus, to heal me. Only, Apollo couldn't heal me. So they decided to take the 'healing' to the extreme. They tried everything they could to help me get better, to heal me so I wouldn't die. The only way they could do that, was if they blessed me. Many people don't understand the way being blessed works. Its very simple, really. They say a certain chant, and some of their powers enter you, kind of like me being made into their own daughter.

I hear footsteps echoing on the wood of the Poseidon cabin. Unlike my brother, I don't really care about what is going on. I'm usually a lot like Nico, I hate having to be around people. I groan as the muscles in my back stretch. I was about to take out the box mother had given me before she left me when i heard a loud smash and clang come from the front of the cabin. As I turn to confront whoever decided to enter the cabin without permission, something is put over my mouth. I pull in as much air as I can, preparing to scream, when I notice the disgusting smell and aftertaste. Chloroform.

_**AN-Hey guys, I know this is short but i had to write a story for creative writing class a couple of months ago and my teacher encouraged me to upload it to here, but i want to know your opinion. Review if you want me to continue or message me if you have any ideas you might want me to incorporate into this story :). If you guys want i could also upload the original version of this story, which im still working on XD. Love you guys, please love meh back :)**_

**COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!**

_**AN2- Hey guys, i know you probably already read this on my other stories, which i wrote around 2 years ago and im going through and editing, but i need a beta if anyone is willing. Love Tay :)  
><strong>_

**DONT BE A SILENT READER, REVIEW!**


End file.
